conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Heigardian people
The term Heigardian people refers to either the legal residents and citizens of Heigard or people whose ancestors lived in Heigard or the area that later became Heigard. The Heigardian nationality is seen within the country mostly as the legal status of citizenship, this because of the fluency of immigrators before and after the Heigardian Civil War, which led to the secession of the islands forming the Duchy of Heigard from the Republic of France. The official languages of Heigard are French and Spanish; the standard versions of the languages are taught in educational institutions, but people's day-to-day conversations are usually spoken in the local dialects of French and Spanish. Excluding Heigard, the countries with the most concentration of people with Heigardian ancestry are those were French people immigrated during the Age of Discovery, like Canada or New Cambria. __TOC__ History Early inhabitants celts.]] The earlist modern humans inhabiting the islands are belived to be Paleolithic peoples who may have arrived around 20,000-30,000 years ago, migrating from the Iberian Peninsula or Western France. Those people seem to have died competing with other humans during cold times. It's also believed that Iberians arrived to the main island in a period between the 3rd and 4th Milleniums BC. During the Iron Age, Celts settled in the northern, western and southern coast, mainly were rivers are located. The main island was annexed to the Roman Republic and divided in two provinces Merligia and Tromenus. The presence of Romans took Vulgar Latin to most of the territory giving result to many local languages, which subsequently disappeared. Only three local languages survive to this day. In the 5th Century AD, the Visigoths were rewarded with the province of Merligia by Emperor Flavius Honorius, after aiding him with rebellious Germanic tribes in Hispania. The Visigoths displaced the Celtic tribes inhabiting Merligia onto the west and to Tromenus. Tromenus was annexed into the Visigothic Kingdom in 479, after a pacific invasion. The Suebi people inhabited the southwestern corner of the country establishing a Kingdom which lasted until the 7th Century. Middle Ages , a fortress of the 12th Century.]] In the late 509, the Frankish King Clovis I went into a conflict with the Visigoths in Western Heigard, defeating them at the Battle of Stathbarg. Merligia was then ceded to the Franks, displacing Visigoths into Tromenus. The conquest of Merligia brought Western Christianity to the region for the first time. Tromenus surrendered to the Franks forcing the Visigoths to cross the Iberian Peninsula. Following the Umayyad conquest of Hispania, hundreds of Hispanian Christians from the Kingdom of Asturias were given refuge in poorly-inhabited Frankish territory, where the current department of Astourie is located. Some of the last remaining Arian Christians in southern Tromenus were converted into Western Christianity during the 10th century. The Christian Asturians founded the Kingdom of New Asturia in 998. By 1154, Eleanor of Aquitaine married Henry II of England granting the Duchy of Aquitaine to the English Crown, and therefore transferring the County of Heigard (Comprising Merligia and Tromenus, with the exception of New Asturia), a fief of Aquitaine. This caused the migration of English people to Heigard, and viceversa. Heigard remained in English lands until the end of the Hundred Years' War, when the County was ascended to Duchy and given to Charles Lègrige as an award for his services to the King of France. Independent period Later migration Language ' official; spoken all over the country}} |}]] The official languages spoken in Heigard are French (''français or francés) (65%) and Spanish (espagniol or español) (25%). Merligian is a recognized language, as it's spoken by 3% of the total population. There exist only other two native languages of Heigard: Goulanguish, the remnant of Celtic languages in the country, and Flovian, a language related to the Gallo-Rhaetic branch of Romance languages. At least 50 languages extinguished around the 18th and 19th Century, due to the high rates of migration from rural areas to major cities in search of laboral opportunities. The standard dialects of French and Spanish are instructed as part of the National Curriculum, following the regulations imposed by the RAE and the French Academy, but the most of people speaks local dialects of French and Spanish, which although having phonetic and lexic differences, are easily intellegible with their counterparts in France and Spain. English is gaining influence in Heigard, taught as a secondary language in educational institutions, because of its status worldwide. Most schools in the French-speaking area used to teach Spanish (and viceversa) as a second language until the decade of 1950, when English became necessary for international communication. The most of universtities in Heigard have more than 5 foreign languages to choose; however, English is currently the most chosen in 85% of universities with more than one foreign language program. Religion Populations with Heigardian ancestry See also *Languages of Heigard *List of Heigardian people *French people *French language *Spanish people *Spanish language Category:Heigard Category:Societies Category:Ethnic groups